Alma de niña
by Priss
Summary: MIMATO?. Songfic. Oneshot. Matt y Mimi son... ¿La pareja perfecta?. Atención: SORATO al final.


**. ALMA DE NIÑA .**

Por: **Priss**

* * *

_Matt y Mimi son... ¿la pareja perfecta?._

* * *

Recuerdo aquellos días; me parecía no solo aburrido, sino también estúpido, el hecho de ir a un campamento de verano.

Mi padre dijo que me haría bien; la verdad es que yo acepte por que TK había conseguido el permiso para ir.

El trayecto fue de lo más aburrido; estaba rodeado de niños tontos, para quienes la vida era perfecta, eso sumado al hecho de que mi hermano estaba dormido, me hizo ver que el ir a ese campamento había sido un error.

********

**La primera vez que disfrute de tu sonrisa;**

**Loco, ilusionado, el corazón latió de prisa.**

**Tiene más belleza tu mirar, que la campiña.**

********

Y fue entonces cuando la escuche, aquella voz que tenía bien grabada en mi memoria; a pesar de haber visto en contadas ocasiones a la dueña.

Mi atención fue captada por ella; su sonrisa y movimientos me dejaban inmóvil, solo podía verla y vaya...me costo admitirlo, pero era bonita; la niña más linda que hubiera visto en mi corta vida.

Finalmente llegamos al susodicho campamento. Tai se acercó a mi, y claro, lo primero que hizo fue molestarme. Sora venía con el, ella solo se limitó a decir: "Tai", en tono indiferente, seguramente estaba fastidiada.

~ ¿A caso tai siempre se comporta así?, dime Sora.

Al escuchar esa voz, busque inmediatamente a su dueña con la mirada.

~ Sora...tu la conoces?. -Pregunté curioso por la respuesta-.

~ Si, desde hace poco más de un año; ella es Mimi.

~ Mucho gusto, Soy Mimi Tachikawa

~ Mi nombre es Matt Ishida.

Mi mano estrecho la suya en un saludo y sentí un escalofrío. Nunca vi, ni un objeto, ni un ser más hermoso que ella.

********

**Pero en tus adentros te quedo...**

**Alma de niña.**

********

Y después, sin siquiera haber cruzado más palabras, nos arrastraron al Digimundo, eso me molestó; el no saber en donde demonios estaba y que mi hermano y e...y ella estaban ahí, que por esa simple razón corrían peligro.

Conforme nuestra estancia en esa dimensión se hacia más clara, fui conociéndola más.

Era verdaderamente el tipo de chica que detestaba; consentida, caprichosa, egoísta en cierta forma, aunque pura, amable e ingenua.

Me sentía miserable al saber que me había fijado en el tipo de chica que siempre había evitado. Pero después no me importo, yo solo quería...quererla.

********

**Alma de niña yo te ame, te ame..**

**Alma de niña caprichosa.**

**Alma de niña yo te quise dar,**

**M manantial para tu rosa.**

********

Pero te vi madurar...todo lo que pasamos te hizo cambiar, y no solo a ti, a mi también. Tanto cambiamos, que para mi ya no eras una niña mimada, ahora te interesabas un poco más por los demás, un poco más por mi, quizás.

Por eso me di valor, y al regresar a nuestro mundo, te lo pedí...te pedí que fueras mi pareja; aceptaste y por un tiempo todo fue como a ti te gusta...color de rosa.

Pero te mudarías a EU. me lo dijiste pocas semanas antes, a pesar de que tus padres lo habían decidido varios meses atrás.

Y te fuiste...me dejaste.

********

**Alma de niña, cuerpo de diosa.**

**Tanta belleza te hizo ser tan vanidosa.**

**Alma de niña, cuerpo de diosa.**

**Lo que yo busco en el amor...es otra cosa.**

********

Unos cuantos años más tarde, regresaste de visita. Me llené de felicidad al verte; y que cambio...me sorprendió tu cambio tan drástico. Ni siquiera me lo habías mencionado en las cartas o por teléfono, pero vaya que cambiaste.

Tu belleza se acentuó aun más; ahora eras toda una mujer, tan hermosa.

Pero eso solo era en el exterior; solo te había visto, te saludé y ya.

Cuando después de algunos problemas pude estar a solas con tigo y decirte lo mucho que te extrañe, tu...

~ Hay no exageres Matt, no es para tanto.

La respuesta que me diste me abrió los ojos del corazón; en ese instante, todo lo que sentía por ti se vino abajo.

La persona que creí que eras, pues no existía, me equivoqué con tigo. Pensé que habías madurado después de lo del Digital World, pero no. o, ¿es que acaso tu cambio solo fue temporal?.

Me lleve una gran decepción.

********

**Yo pensé que tu eras el final para mi llanto...**

**No eres más que un verso de dolor para mi canto, hay.**

**Tanto que te ame, más ya lo vez perdí la calma,**

**Ahora solo tengo un adiós para tu alma.**

********

De ahí en adelante, seguimos juntos como pareja, tal vez quería creer que me estaba equivocando con tigo. Pero cada día me convencía más de todo.

Mi amor hacia ti, solo alimentó más tu vanidad; eso me dolió en lo más profundo, tu habías sido tan importante en mi vida, me sacaste de mi soledad y me abriste un poco más al mundo...tu eras especial para mi pero, pero yo solo fui un capricho tuyo.

Quise recuperar a la Mimi de la que me había enamorado, pero me harté de intentarlo y de ver como lo nuestro solo era un juego infantil para ti.

No se como, pero me decidí a decirte adiós...mi amistad hacia ti, seguiría intacta, sin embargo, la magia murió, me decepcionaste y eso...no lo puedo cambiar.

********

**Alma de niña, yo te ame, te ame.**

**Alma de niña caprichosa.**

**Alma de niña yo te quise dar,**

**Mi manantial para tu rosa.**

********

Estas frente a mi; ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo decírtelo?, no lo se exactamente, quizás por lo que representaste en mi vida...aunque, eso ya no importa.

~ Mimi...

~ Si Matt, dime.

~ Se acabo.

Me miras confundida, sin entender mis palabras; en el fondo sabes bien a que me refiero, pero te resistes a aceptarlo, ¿verdad?.

Tu rostro refleja enojo, enojo hacia mi...y de pronto, algo de tristeza; en otra época eso hubiera bastado para retractarme y pedirte disculpas, pero ya no...ya no más.

~ ¿Por que quieres eso?.

~ Por que tu y yo no tenemos futuro como pareja.

Te devasté con eso...ciertamente creías que tu y yo éramos la pareja perfecta...si claro, físicamente tal vez, pero, ¿Y mis sentimientos?...A caso no importan, o cuentan como un requisito para encontrar mi pareja.

~ ¿Por qué?, soy bonita, yo...yo soy la pureza.

~ Si, eso lo sé mejor que nadie...pero es precisamente tu pureza la que te hizo ser tan vanidosa.

~ Eso no tiene sentido.

~ Claro que si; justificaste tu forma de ser solo por portar la pureza...la mezcla entre vanidad e ingenuidad, tu confundiste eso

con tu emblema.

~ Eso no es cierto.

~ Mimi, en verdad eres una niña con corazón puro, por eso no te das cuenta de que tu forma de ser me lastimo.

Si que me lastimo, mientras yo maduraba y aprendía de la vida, tu solo cambiabas por fuera, tu actitud nunca cambio...sigues siendo una niña. No puedo tratar de mantener una relación con tigo, seria una lucha entre consentirte y enseñarte a crecer.

********

**Alma de niña, cuerpo de diosa.**

**Tanta belleza te hizo ser tan vanidosa.**

**Alma de niña, cuerpo de diosa...**

********

~ Matt, espera.

~ Adiós Mimi.

Comienzas a derramar lagrimas, no entiendes mi decisión.

Si, realmente no hiciste nada malo; es cierto, nunca me traicionaste, pero me decepcionó tu sentir...es que tu eres más importante para ti misma, yo no ocupe un lugar importante en tu vida, hasta ahora...pero solo es un capricho el que no me quieras dejar ir.

Doy la vuelta, te doy la espalda, no estoy dispuesto a decir nada más. Alguien me espera y ese alguien no juega con nuestra relación, la cual a pesar de ser reciente, es más fuerte de lo que tuve con tigo Mimi.

Y ahí esta, la persona a la que verdaderamente quiero; sabia que estaría cerca de mi al terminar con Mimi, y claro que no se metió en algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Su mirada se dirige hacia mi; tiene tantas preguntas lo sé...pero permanece en silencio, respeta mi privacidad y mis decisiones. Ella maduro junto con migo y ahora quiero hacer madurar una relación con ella.

~ Todo bien?. -Me pregunta-.

~ Si, por que no habría de estarlo?.

~ Sea como sea duele, y me importa que ambos superen esto.

~ No te preocupes, algún día, ella lo entenderá.

~ Y tu?...

~ Desde que estoy con tigo, mi alma esta tranquila, ya nada me perturba o preocupa. Tu eres mi todo.

Tomo sus manos y me la llevo de ahí, quiero olvidar ese mal rato y solo ella puede lograr eso.

~ Sora yo...

~ Matt....

No continuo; Mimi viene de tras, aun con lagrimas; me interrumpió y no se que más quiere. Al verme de la mano con Sora, ella me cuestiona.

~ ¿Sora?, ¿Por qué ella y no yo?.

Sora no dice nada pues entiende que esto es entre Mimi y yo.

~ Mimi, tu eres hermosa, tierna y amable, pero...

Vuelvo a darle la espalda, me llevo a Sora de ese lugar, ya no hay nada que hacer ahí; me detengo por un momento, continuo hacia adelante a lado de la mujer a la que realmente quiero. Dejo atrás el pasado y a la niña para la que siempre fui un capricho...mientras le digo:

**Lo que yo busco en el amor...es otra cosa.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema:** "Alma de niña".**

Autor: _Joan Sebastian_.

Escogí esta canción por que creo que describe muy bien a Mimi, y que además, Matt y ella... simplemente no tienen futuro como pareja. Lo que importa es lo que sientas por aquella persona, no su físico.

Bueno, es el primer Mimato que realizo, y seguramente será el último, ya que esa pareja no es muy de mi agrado... por eso al final me vino saliendo una especie de Matt + Sora.

* * *


End file.
